


moon lilies at high tide

by blackhawkdown



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, based on a character from katara and the pirate's silver, katara's first orgasm, sometimes you meet a pirate four years later and let them have their way with you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackhawkdown/pseuds/blackhawkdown
Summary: Four years after the war, Katara is fresh off her break-up with Aang, and looking for some excitement--which she finds in the form of a one-time pirate captain she met before Sozin's Comet, and a brand new adventure she certainly wasn't expecting.
Relationships: Katara/Jiang (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	moon lilies at high tide

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the comic, as well as some talk in the Zutara discord server I'm in--Katara is a bicon, this comic was proof, and there may have been a joke or two at Aang's expense, which worked their way into the narrative. It's not really Aang bashing, but 'the twelve-year-old monk even four years later wouldn't really know how to do Sex' and 'their relationship was never particularly about what Katara wanted or needed' and also, well... you'll see the joke when you get there. Anyway, this is mostly about Katara discovering how FUN sex can be, and how much she likes it when she's with a partner as concerned with her needs as their own. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Please note that this is my first time publishing any smut I've written so... please be kind, that's all I ask.

“A bouquet of moon lilies—for that _special someone_ in your life?”

“Huh?”

Katara blinked, returning to full awareness just in time to keep from bowling over the portly, older man who was blocking her path, shoving a bouquet of slightly-wilted, silver-ish flowers in her face. She frowned, taking a step back. “I’m sorry, I-”

“Or maybe _you_ are the special someone—is there a strapping young man you’d like to present you with these?” His eyes narrowed, suddenly focusing on her neck. “That _is_ a water tribe betrothal necklace, is it not? Goodness me, I haven’t seen one of _those_ for decades! Not since the Northern Water Tribe closed itself off-”

The young woman shook her head, taking another step back as the merchant kept encroaching on her personal space, until finally- “ _No_!” It came out rather more forceful than she intended, but at least it brought the older man up short. Her expression softened, somewhat, though she crossed her arms, and there was a stubborn set to her chin as she continued. “I don’t have any… special _anyone_. Not that it’s any of your business,” she added in a huff—the merchant, at least, had the grace to look sheepish. For Katara’s part, the admission that she was _special someone_ -less didn’t sting quite as much as she had expected it to.

In fact, she almost felt _relieved_ —and then immediately guilty, because some part of her felt as if she should have been a lot more sad at the current state of her romantic affairs than she actually Lwas.

Before she had much time to dwell on that, though, Katara stiffened as she felt an unfamiliar arm slinging around her shoulders—followed by a distantly familiar _voice_.

“Katara! Is this old fraud bothering you?”

Looking up, Katara squinted for a moment, before a sudden burst of recognition hit—a smile spread across her face, brighter than the rising sun. “ _Jiang_?!”

The merchant shuffled his feet, and the ‘moon lilies’ were suddenly conspicuous only by their absence. “Ah, Jiang! I had no idea you were in these parts!”

The pirate laughed, a pleasant sound Katara felt reverberating through her own chest as she tucked into Jiang’s side, one arm slipping around her waist. “I’m sure you didn’t, you old fool. But _please_ tell me you weren’t daft enough to try passing your sorry excuses for local wildflowers off as _moon lilies_ to a Water Tribe girl.”

That was Katara’s cue to laugh, and she did, so hard she had to cling to Jiang’s tunic to stay upright. “I _knew_ they looked funny! Did you _paint_ those flowers?” she asked, a note of genuine curiosity in her tone as she tried to peer around his substantial figure, looking for wherever he’d stashed the bouquet.

The merchant’s cheeks reddened, and he stammered out some apologies and a half-hearted excuse before scurrying off. Jiang released her and stepped away, still laughing, and Katara settled her hands on her hips, giving the other woman an appraising once-over. While she’d grown several inches over the past few years, evidently, so had Jiang, who still had the advantage of height, if not by quite as much of a margin as she had the last time they’d met.

“You look good, _Captain_ ,” Katara said, lifting her brows as she met Jiang’s steady gaze.

“There’s no need for _that_ look, Katara. I’m a legitimate trader, these days!”

“Oh _really_?” she asked, crossing her arms as her eyes narrowed, thoroughly unconvinced.

“I swear, I’ve gone straight! Well, not _too_ straight,” Jiang amended, with a wink that made Katara briefly feel as if she’d just been set on _fire_. Before she had too much time to examine that, however, the (former?) pirate had an arm slung around her shoulders, and was leading her through the marketplace and toward the docks. “I’ll take you around my ship, if you want proof. I told you I’d probably retire after the war but, well, girl’s gotta eat, y’know? Luckily, there’s plenty of work around if you’ve got a ship and a loyal crew. _Honest_ work, I promise.”

Katara relented, laughing as she allowed Jiang to steer her forward. “I guess I’ll just have to see it to believe it.”

“Oh, I’ll show you more than that.”

It was a good thing Jiang’s arm fit so snugly around Katara’s shoulders, or she might have fallen over right there, her knees suddenly weak.

They managed to get to the docks, and aboard Jiang’s ship, without further incident—Katara noticed the flag flying high at the top of the mast, and turned to grin at her host. “ _The Flying Wolfbat_! I thought she sank!”

Jiang laughed. “She did—but when the war ended, I decided that I’d save up for a decent ship and rechristen her with the old girl’s flag. Had this baby for two years—she hasn’t let me down yet.”

Katara was practically vibrating with excitement, now, as she bounded across the plank and onto the deck, spinning around and running to the starboard bow, staring out at the horizon. The sun was just beginning to set, coloring the distant ocean waters with an array of reds, blues, oranges and purples—so intense that, for a moment, it took her breath away.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

For a moment, her eyes remained fixed on the horizon, and she nodded—but when Katara looked at Jiang, she found the other woman looking down at _her_ , and her mouth felt suddenly dry. “Do you get to see this every day?” she managed, sounding slightly breathless, though she couldn’t figure out why—except that the way Jiang was looking at her made it difficult to _think_ straight.

For a few beats, Jiang simply held her gaze, before finally looking out at the sunset herself. “Why do you think I chose this life?” she asked after a moment, her expression soft and open.

 _Happy_. She looked beautiful like that, Katara realized—the golden rays of the dying sun casting Jiang in a kind of ethereal glow, as she looked absolutely _content_.

“It’s been a while since I’ve… really had time to appreciate it,” she admitted a few moments later, and her heartrate picked up again as Jiang looked back down at her, green eyes seeming to gleam in the low, ambient light.

“Haven’t you been spending the last few years running all over the world with the Avatar?” she asked, arching one majestic brow.

Katara’s gaze dropped to the wooden planks of the deck beneath her feet, shrugging. “We were… busy, most of the time. I didn’t…” She trailed off, only looking up when she felt Jiang’s fingers at her chin, tilting her head back.

“Come on, let me show you my cabin,” she said, offering a crooked grin. “All the good shit is below decks, anyway.”

There was a sort of strangled, choking wheeze that Katara managed to disguise as a cough, when Jiang released her with a wink and turned away, not bothering to check and make sure the waterbender was following her.

She probably didn’t need to—Katara was pretty sure her heart was pounding so loudly, everyone on the ship could hear it as she stumbled after the captain on knees that felt like jelly.

There was a small flight of stairs leading down from the trap door set in the deck, and the area below was cramped—piles of cargo stuffed in every available space that wasn’t taken up by cannons (which, thankfully, didn’t look as though they’d been used recently), rope, or tools. A wall of mesh separated what looked like a row of cots and hammocks, and the widest path available led to a solid, wooden door, leading into the only real _room_ the ship could boast. It was quite dim belowdecks, light from the sunset peeking through the portholes, but Jiang seemed to make her way by memory alone—Katara managed well enough, except for an unexpected pile of rope which tangled around her feet and sent her pitching headlong into a pile of sharp-edged boxes.

“ _Woah_ there,” came Jiang’s too-amused voice, as she caught Katara around her waist, pulling her back from what promised to be a face full of playful splinters. “Gotta be careful down here. Wouldn’t wanna damage that pretty face.”

“You think I’m pretty?” Katara blurted without thinking, breath catching in her throat as she realized she’d just said that _out loud_.

Jiang simply laughed. “If you even have to ask, I really need to step up my game.” Her hands were still settled firmly on Katara’s hips, and they were pressed so close Katara could feel Jiang’s breath on her lips as she looked up at her.

She swallowed, hard. “G- game?”

Rather than answering, Jiang shook her head and stepped back, grabbing one of Katara’s hands and leading her the rest of the way to her door, and then through it, into her cabin.

There was a lamp lit on the desk in the center of the room—it was cluttered with maps and lists, and Katara idly poked through them as Jiang lit another two lamps to throw a little more light, before taking a seat in the only available space: a bed that took up one whole side of the room, leaving just enough space to walk between it and the desk if one were fairly slender.

It didn’t seem entirely practical to have such a… _comfortable_ bed in such a confined space, but Katara figured that must have been one of the perks of being captain.

“Come on, sit,” Jiang said, patting the bed next to her, looking up at Katara with a grin she couldn’t quite decipher. “I’ve got some decent sake around here somewhere. Or some moon lily wine, if that’s more your speed.”

Katara took a moment to breathe, and remember how to _walk_ , before taking a few steps to cross the room and settle in next to Jiang, who was rummaging through a box that was wedged between the bed and the far wall. “The- the wine sounds- moon lily, you said?”

Emerging with a triumphant grin, a brown glass bottle in her hand, Jiang nodded. “Thought that might catch your attention. It’s just what it sounds like—hard to get, even with the moon lily cultivation project. But I transported a few crates of seedlings for a vintner, and we got a free case.” She pulled the cork from the bottle with her teeth, and Katara couldn’t help but notice the way her lips moved as she spit it to the side and then grinned wolfishly, before taking a generous swig. “Here, try some.”

Their fingers brushed as Katara accepted the bottle, and a decidedly pleasant shiver ran down her spine. Slowly, she exhaled, very conscious of Jiang’s amused gaze on her as she finally lifted the bottle to her lips, taking a sip—which turned into a gulp, her eyes widening in surprise. “It’s _sweet_!”

Jiang chuckled softly. “Yeah. Good season for moon lilies, that year. There’d been a fire, and the soil was richer than usual.” Katara took another few gulps, and Jiang shook her head, grabbing the bottle and gently prying it from her fingers. “Not so fast, hotshot. This stuff’ll hit stronger than you think if you’re not careful.”

Katara nodded, and watched as Jiang took another sip herself before setting the bottle aside, leaning back, an inscrutable look on her face. They lapsed into a comfortable silence for a few minutes, before Katara looked over at her. “What is it?”

“Nothing. Just wondering what your story is.”

“What if I don’t have a story?”  
  
Jiang’s grin widened. “Trust me, Katara— _everyone_ has a story. Yours must be a doozy—last I heard, you were ‘the Avatar’s girl’. Pretty sure I heard more than one gossip speculating you two had marriage and a family in the works.” She narrowed her eyes at the look on Katara’s face. “You’re not pregnant, are you?”

“No!” Katara shot back hotly, scowling. “And we weren’t gonna get married, either. I don’t _belong_ to anyone.”

The captain suddenly straightened, eyes bright with interest. “That’s _very_ good to hear. But what happened?”

The waterbender sighed, staring down at her lap, where she was clenching and unclenching her hands. “It just… wasn’t working. Hadn’t been for a while. I wanted…” She shrugged, glancing back at Jiang. “I wanted more.”

“More than what, exactly?”

“More than…” She sighed again, brushing her hair loops back from her face. “When we got together, it was like… I knew he loved me, and he was the _Avatar_. I’d be stupid not to love him back, right? And he needed me, he _wanted_ me, so I just…”

Jiang tilted her head, studying Katara’s face. “You were ignoring what _you_ wanted.”

Katara drew in a sharp breath, realizing just how _close_ the other woman had gotten. Her eyes dropped to Jiang’s lips, and she found herself wondering just how she would _taste_ —would she still be able to taste the moon lily wine on her tongue? Would her lips be as soft as they looked? “I- I want-” Her eyes drifted back up to Jiang’s, and her mouth felt suddenly dry, as her breath hitched in her throat.

“Do you want me to kiss you, Katara?”

Words failed her. She couldn’t breathe. Instead, she simply nodded—hesitantly, at first, and then more emphatically as Jiang drew even closer, until she felt the woman’s lips pressing against her own. A startled little squeak escaped her, and then she met Jiang’s intensity with a fire of her own, hands fisting in the fabric of the other woman’s tunic as she pulled her even closer, gasping against her mouth as her heart raced so fast she thought it might _burst_.

What felt like hours later, though it was really only a few moments, Jiang pulled back, resting her forehead against Katara’s. They were both breathing heavily, and Katara’s cheeks were so flushed she thought she must be glowing.

Jiang laughed softly. “Have you done this before?”

“With- with Aang, but it…” She swallowed, shaking her head. “It was never like this.” Her voice was hoarse, like she’d forgotten how to use it.

Jiang eyed her knowingly. “No passion?”

“It’s not that, it just- I mean, even when we… you know.” She swallowed, looking away.

“Had sex?” Jiang asked, arching one brow.

Katara reddened. “Yeah. I just- it always felt like he… it was never-“

“Katara.” She looked up at the interruption. “Did he ever help you finish?”

“I- I don’t know-”

“Trust me,” Jiang broke in again. “Trust me, Katara. You’d know.”

“It- it’s not his fault!” Why she felt suddenly defensive of her past relationship, she wasn’t quite sure. Except it felt like her own experience was being called into question. “It’s just… he was always so eager to get to the good part, and then he’d be tired, so…”

She trailed off, shrugging. Jiang tutted for a second, shaking her head. “If that boy thought _that_ was the fun part, I’m not surprised he never managed to get you off. Did he ever _touch_ you—with his fingers, or his tongue?”

“Not- not really, I… do people _do_ that?” Her eyes were wide, pupils so blown they looked almost black in the half-light of the cabin. She bit her lip as Jiang looked her over in a way that made her shiver right to her core.

“Oh, sweetheart, believe me—the good ones _absolutely_ do.” Jiang lifted one eyebrow, studying the woman in her bed with an intensity that stole Katara’s breath away, sure as the sunset over the ocean. “Do you want to know what it feels like? Do you want me to touch you?”

Katara swallowed, thickly, struggling to breathe. She nodded.

Words were too difficult to manage when all she could think about was Jiang’s _mouth_ , and the tantalizing way her tongue ran across her lips.

As if she could sense the direction of Katara’s thoughts, Jiang grinned. “They don’t call me Jiang Silver-tongue for nothing.”

“Who- who calls you that?” Katara asked, breathless.

“You’ll find out.” And then Jiang’s lips were on her, again—trailing from her mouth to her jaw and then down her neck, while her hand pulled at the ties of Katara’s tunic, loosening it until she could pull it off in one fluid movement. Then her lips were trailing lower, nipping softly at Katara’s collarbone in a way that made her _moan_. She was clenching at Jiang’s bedsheets like she wasn’t quite sure what to do with her hands, as Jiang pushed her to lie back, undoing the fastenings of her breast wrap.

Katara hissed sharply as cool air washed across her feverish skin. Jiang chuckled against her breastbone. “Is _all_ of this new to you?” she asked, kissing her way across the slope of Katara’s breast, eliciting a squeak of surprise as she drew her nipple into her mouth, gently grazing it with her teeth before swirling her tongue across the hardened peak, sucking gently.

“Th- there was n- _ah!_ Not much- hmmm, _lead-in_ ,” Katara managed, between shuddering breaths. One hand went to Jiang’s head, brushing across her short, close-cropped hair—a little longer than she’d kept it when they first met, but not by much.

Jiang kissed her way across the valley between Katara’s breasts, focusing on her other nipple a few moments later. “Oh, sweetheart. This is just foreplay.”

Katara gave a little _mewl_ when Jiang stopped long enough to sit back and focus on removing her pants, pulling at the ties and slipping the thick material off, immediately moving to the wraps at her waist. “You’re beautiful, you know that?” she asked, eyes glimmering in the low light as she looked over Katara, her thick hair splayed across Jiang’s pillows like a dark halo, hands clenching and unclenching in her sheets as her chest heaved with her attempts to catch her breath.

“Th- _thank_ you,” Katara managed, though it was little more than a moan as she felt Jiang’s lips at the inside of her thigh. “Oh, _spirits_ -!” She clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from crying out as she felt Jiang’s mouth at the apex of her thighs—she was splayed before her, naked and vulnerable and _hungry_ in a way she’d never understood until exactly this moment.

She didn’t realize her eyes were squeezed shut until she heard Jiang’s voice.

“Look at me, Katara.” Her warm breath fanned out across the young woman’s sex, and the sensation made her hips buck involuntarily. With a shaky breath, the waterbender complied, her eyes opening slowly, taking in the sight of Jiang’s head between her thighs. Their eyes met, just visible over Katara’s breasts, and she licked her lips almost nervously. “I want you to see this.”

She waited for Katara to nod before she dove in.

A strangled gasp left her at the first swipe of Jiang’s tongue between her folds. One of Jiang’s hands was holding onto Katara’s thigh, and the other was slipping a single finger into Katara’s sex, while her tongue focused on the bundle of nerves at her core. Almost immediately, she began to shudder, her hips bucking against Jiang’s mouth—when she hummed in amusement, the vibrations nearly made Katara lose her _mind_. “S- _spirits- ah_!” All attempts at muffling her voice were forgotten, as one hand clutched at the back of Jiang’s head, encouraging her to speed up, go _harder_ —her other hand was fisted in a white-knuckled grip around a handful of bedsheets, as Jiang added a second finger, and curled it in a way that made Katara see stars.

She nearly screamed as she came apart beneath Jiang’s mouth and fingers, half-hooded eyes locked on the sight of the other woman’s face buried in her sex, breathing so fast she thought she might start to hyperventilate as she rode out the aftershocks. When she released her grip on Jiang’s head, the woman slowed, and then stopped, pulling back to look up at Katara, mouth glistening with her juices. “Lasted longer than I thought you would, if it’s been so long since you had a proper orgasm,” she murmured—Katara was practically mesmerized by the thought of Jiang’s mouth, and the crooked grin she now wore said she noticed.

“Want a taste?”

A shudder ran through her, or perhaps another aftershock from the pleasure that had exploded in her core, and she nodded almost frantically—she grabbed at Jiang’s tunic as the woman climbed back over her, almost _ravenous_ as their mouths came together. The taste on her tongue was salty, a little bitter—interesting, a little strange, but not at all _unpleasant_ , and when it occurred to her that she was tasting herself on another woman’s lips, she nearly came apart again on the spot.

Jiang chuckled against her mouth when they finally parted for air. “Liked that, huh?”

“Oh, _spirits_ , I- I had no idea it could _be_ like that.”

“Sweetheart, I’m telling you this from the bottom of my heart—if a man won’t eat you out like you’re an entire five-course meal, he isn’t worth the effort. Period.”

“W- well- I mean, he _is_ vegetarian…” Katara mumbled.

Jiang was silent a moment, and then she laughed out loud, until Katara was laughing too, and pulling her into another kiss. Almost of their own accord, Jiang’s fingers found their way between Katara’s legs again, pressing against her core—she moaned into Jiang’s mouth, hips bucking against her fingers, and when she felt the woman’s thumb pressing down against that precious bundle of nerves, she bit Jiang’s lip, a little harder than she intended.

Before she could stammer out an apology, though, Jiang’s tongue was in her mouth again, her free hand fisting in Katara’s thick, dark hair, and she rode out another orgasm so intense she forgot how to breathe.

Seconds later she was panting, collapsed in a boneless puddle on the bed, head thrown back as she tried to catch her breath. “Hey,” she said, when she finally regained the power of speech. Jiang was on her side, head propped up on one hand as her eyes kept roving appreciatively along Katara’s naked body. As if just noticing this, Katara pouted. “You still have all your clothes on. It’s hardly fair.”

Jiang flashed her a wicked grin. “Why don’t you help me fix that?”

The pair of them sat up, and Katara entirely forgot to be self-conscious as trembling fingers moved to the ties at the sides of Jiang’s tunic, loosening them until she could pull the entire garment off. She bit her lip, eying the breast wrap she wore—it looked little more complicated than her own, but not by much, and under Jiang’s appreciative gaze, she made quick work of that, too.

The sight of Jiang’s breasts falling free nearly made her heart stop.

“You look like you’ve never seen a fine pair of breasts before,” Jiang teased—but Katara couldn’t even feign indignation, entranced as she was by the vision before her. Slowly, almost questioningly, her hands moved to Jiang’s breasts, squeezing them gently, marveling at the way they felt soft yet _firm_ between her fingers.

Her eyes quickly flicked up to meet Jiang’s. “May I?”

Jiang nodded, torn between amusement and _need_ , and Katara leaned forward, experimentally laving her tongue across one of the other woman’s nipples. The sharp gasp that followed emboldened her, and she wrapped her lips around it, giving the nipple a firm suck, grazing it gently with her teeth, before kissing the way she remembered Jiang doing for her and winding up at the other breast, marveling at the way the hardened nipple felt between her lips, the way she could tell Jiang’s heartrate was spiking every time she brushed it with her tongue.

She felt fingers in her hair, and a gentle tug which reminded her to continue her journey downwards—pants and smallclothes went the way of the tunic and breast wrap, and then Jiang was naked, too, and Katara found herself suddenly pulled on top of her as she settled into a more comfortable position. “Go ahead,” Jiang said in encouragement. “Taste me.”

Gently, Katara slid one finger between Jiang’s folds, her eyes never leaving the woman’s face—she loved the _expressions_ she made, especially when she curled a finger inside her and her eyes practically rolled back into her head. Slowly, she lowered her head down to Jiang’s mound, sticking out her tongue, and almost nervously lapping between the woman’s folds.

This was uncharted territory, after all, and it wasn’t as if she had a map to follow. But she thought she could replicate what Jiang had done for her, and she was rewarded with a moan that was nearly a _growl_ as her tongue found that same bundle of nerves and swirled around it, before she began to suck on it in earnest. “ _Spirits_ , sweetheart- _just_ like that. Even _more_. Don’t be afraid to add another finger or two—I don’t break easy.”

How she was managing to remain coherent was a mystery, although in the part of Katara’s mind that was still capable of thought, she realized that this probably wasn’t as new for Jiang as it was for _her_. The fact that she was making her moan at _all_ was probably a good sign. And she added another finger, and then a third, pumping them in and out of Jiang’s wet heat and noting the way she seemed to contract around her fingers every time she gave a hard suck on the bundle of nerves at her center.

When Jiang came undone, she didn’t scream, but she _did_ moan so loudly Katara was sure they heard it all the way on the upper decks. “Are you sure you’ve never done this before?” Jiang asked—she recovered much more quickly, levering herself up onto her elbows and looking down at Katara with one eyebrow raised.

Katara flushed with pride, nodding. “I’m sure.”

“C’mere. I want to taste myself on you.”

Katara climbed back up on the bed, and Jiang tugged her up until she was straddling the former pirate, who slipped one hand back into her hair and pulled her into a bruising kiss. Still feeling that need pulsing between her legs, Katara ground against her, and Jiang chuckled, kissing her way back down Katara’s neck, suckling at that sweet spot just behind her ear. “Clearly, you need to get thoroughly fucked more often.”

“I- I like it,” Katara admitted, almost shyly. Jiang pulled back to look at her.

“You shouldn’t feel ashamed to admit that. Or to ask for what you want.” She leaned forward, taking one of Katara’s nipples back into her mouth. “ _Ever_ , you hear me?” Katara nodded, breathing shakily as Jiang moved to her other breast. “Find someone who will let you ride them until _you’re_ damn good and ready, ok? Man or woman.”

She leaned back, pulling Katara with her, and guiding one of her hands between them, slipping her fingers between her folds as she encouraged the same in return.

“You deserve the world. _Demand_ it. And never settle for less.”


End file.
